1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable hand held conductor wrapping tool having an adjustable support bracket which may be locked in a selected one of alternate positions for supporting an attachment to the tool such as an insulation stripping device.
2. Background
In the use of hand held conductor wrapping tools in operations wherein unstripped conductor wires are being wrapped it is usually required to attach an insulation stripping device to the tool body. This device is normally mounted generally above the tool main body section or barrel and preferably should be adapted for mounting in a selected one of various positions relative to the tool handle to accommodate the operator's range of movement when stripping insulation from the ends of insulated conductors prior to performing the wrapping or coiling operations.
Although various devices have been developed for supporting wire insulation stripping attachments to portable hand held conductor wrapping tools these devices normally provide for only one fixed position of the attachment relative to the tool body or are mounted with friction lock type devices wherein the position of the wire stripping attachment may be inadvertently changed if the tool is dropped or handled roughly. In this regard it is desirable that an uncomplicated mounting bracket be provided which is adapted to be selectively positioned in one or more working positions for supporting a tool attachment such as a wire strapping device without the chance of the attachment being inadvertently moved from its selected working position. To this end the present invention has been developed with a view to providing a mechanically uncomplicated, economically manufacturable support bracket arrangement for a conductor wrapping tool which may be disposed in a selected one of several working positions and positively locked in the selected position to prevent inadvertent slippage or re-positioning of the tool attachment.